A Love Lost is a Love Gained
by SiriDlo
Summary: Agoniy's journey as she encounter's her adopted father who happened to be one of her favorite wrestlers. She feels her troubled life breaks its cycle when she falls in love with another wrestler but a certain turn of events causes her heart to be broken. She reverts back to cold hearted ways until...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_CNN News Report: A family of three ends up in a fatal car crash killing both parents but child survives._

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Hello little girl, I'm Doctor Heartman. Can you remember your name and how old you are?" A white man in a bright white coat was standing over the little girl waiting for her to speak.

"Ummm my head hurts. Where's mama and dad?" she said with fatigue. "My name is Agoniy and I am eleven-dy years old. Am I in a hospital? I don't like hospitals."

"Yes you're in a hospital I'm afraid, you were in a very bad car accident with your parents and sadly, they didn't make it. Child Protector Services will be here in the morning to place you in foster care…"

My whole life changed forever.

I was sent to Children's Care foster home. I was completely on my own. All the people were weird here and so were the kids; all except two of them. It looked like a jail cell that was placed in the middle of the dessert. Merry-go-rounds and see-saws were red with rust and all the children were running around playing with "stitched smiles" on their faces.

A lady dressed as a nun greeted me at the door. "Hello, Agoniy welcome to the Children's Care foster home. I'm Mother Mackle and I'm the one in charge here. You will behave and like it here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am", I said in a low voice.

Every day I would steal Mother Mackle's old TV set to watch my favorite VHS tape. Luckily it survived the car crash. Wresting was on it. My favorite wrestler in the whole world was on it. The Undertaker. I sat down on the porch and pressed play.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned. I am Un-banishing the Undertaker!"_

"_Bah God Michael Cole, did you hear Vickie Gurrero?! The Undertaker is back, The UNDERTAKER IS BACK"_

"_Edge is running like a scalded dog JR!"_

"_No, wait! He hit him with the chair JR, Edge has snapped! And He just ran Vickie's wheel chair off the ramp! That's his wife Cole!"_

I would watch that segment over and over every day alone, on the porch and every time I got in time out for taking the TV. I was a fat ugly kid and she spanked me for not playing like the other kids. I was forced to mingle with the other kids and I hated it. But soon I ended up befriending two other kids; April Lee and Trinity which I nicknamed them Ana Lee and T-time. I liked calling April Ana Lee because I felt like the black lady on Tom & Jerry and she hated when I did that but she didn't mind though. Trinity was tough and she would always defend me against the other kids when they picked on me; she was always right on time! Ana had ended up here when her family became too poor to take care of her. And Trinity was here until they found her missing mother. They would sit down and watch the entire tape with me and even help me take turns stealing the TV! After a while Ms. Mackle stopped putting me in time out for it and one day I heard her on the phone, "all she does is watch wrestling on that old dusty TV set! She does it every day! It drives me nuts! But at long as it keeps her quiet and out of my way, that's ok!"

Day and months passed while I was in foster care and I was laughed; at picked on and eventually, April and Trinity were returned to their families and I was alone again. I still continued to watch that tape.

One day a man stopped to talk to me while I was watching the tape. I had seen him all the time before. He always wore black track suits when he jogged by the foster home and waved to Mother Mackle when he passed by.

"Whatcha watching kid?

"Oh wresting. It's my favorite!", Agony said shyly.

"Really? I like wrestling too! My name's Mark Calloway. He reached out to shake my hand. I always see you watching that when I pass by, why is that?"

I shook his hand and greeted him hello. "Well Undertaker is my favorite and it's the only way I have to watch wrestling here."

"Oh, that's too bad little girl. Well I need to get back to my jogging now. See you later!"

We exchanged goodbyes and he resumed his afternoon jog.

Since then we kept in touch. He would wave to me every day and became my friend. He taught me all sorts of cool tricks and would tell me about the old wrestling matches he had seen on tv when he was little. On my twelve birthdays I seen Mr. Calloway jogging like usual but he actually stopped by this time. Mother Mackle was throwing me a party and he stopped by to get cake.

He pulled me to the side. "Happy birthday little friend! And since we're friends, I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?", I asked

"I just so happen to be The Undertaker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow! You're really the undertaker? That's so cool!" I started to cry and hugged him tightly. "This is the best birthday ever!

"Hey WWE is in town so how bout we go to a show? I can even take you back stage to meet all the other cool wrestlers

"REALLY?! You'd really take me? That would be awesome! It took some major work to convince Mother Mackle who ultimately disapproved, but I persuaded her that if she didn't let me go she would never hear the end of it.

And so I went.

Matches ranged from stone cold vs. Triple H to The Rock tag teaming with Edge against the Hardy boys. Back stage I got to meet the Big Show and Kane and may favorite diva of all time: Chyna. I even did the chop with DX. That was the best night of my life.

Everytime Undertaker was in town, he would stop by the orphanage and take me to whatever live event he was working and pretty soon various wrestlers were know as uncles to me and they happily accepted the role.

For a while he stoped visiting. I waited and waited and even played that recorded tape, which was almost broken by now, but still he never showed up. Until one day.

I was actually playing outside when I saw him stop by.

"Hey there little Agoniy!"

I shuned him away as I was completely furious about the fact that the one consistent thing in my life was yet another inconsistent being in disguise.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. Let me explain. I had to do a big tour with wwe in France so I wasn't able to visit you, and you should know I won't be visiting anymore.

Mother Mackle saw the disappointment on my face from the window and cane outside.

Mr. Calloway I think you need to leave. NOW.

"I'm not leaving till I get what I came here for. I'm here to adopt- I would like to adopt Agoiny."

"You really want to adopt me?!" I said with tears welliing up in my eyes.

Mother mackle interrupted, "I'm sorry Agoiny this man will not be able to adopt you there is no way he can possibly take care of you when he is on the road all the time .

I would like you to go now and don't ever come back".

"Undertaker, will I ever see you again?" I inquired with shot hopes.

"You know better than anyone that you can always catch me on a Friday night." He replied.

And then then he was gone.


End file.
